Building Information Modeling (BIM) refers to computer-assisted apparatuses that are used to design buildings and other structures. Existing BIM apparatuses can be used by multiple users, but have architectures that are time and data bandwidth intensive when the multiple users have to synchronize changes. For example, existing BIM apparatuses require the entire model to be repeatedly transferred in order to ensure that a user continually has the most current model.